The Second Time Around
by valsolo
Summary: Jedi Ganner Rhysode needs a break after the tragic failure at Myrkr, and escorting a group of refugees seems like a simple assignment. Yeah, right!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Second Time Around  
  
Author: val solo  
  
Genre: Romance/adventure  
  
Rating: PG… possibly PG-13 (???)  
  
Time Period: NJO—post 'Dark Journey'  
  
Disclaimer: No money is being made from this endeavor. It is purely for my own mental well-being that I write this stuff down, so no infringement is intended on George Lucas or the other talented authors writing in that galaxy far, far away. (  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
Chapter 1--  
  
Ganner Rhysode surveyed the cramped passenger cabin looking for a place to sit. He had fled the forward compartment unable to bear anymore fawning teenage girls. Usually, the handsome Jedi soaked up any and all female attention, but ever since Myrkr and all of its tragedy, he found himself being focused on more important and serious matters.  
  
The Jedi had willingly accepted Master Skywalker's assignment to accompany a band of refugees from their home planet, which was too close for comfort to occupied Yuuzhan Vong territory, hoping it would be rather tame compared to his previous mission. That disaster had seen the death of young Anakin Solo and had taken a piece of Ganner's heart in the process. Anakin was a good kid and a great Jedi. Ganner was quick to admit that he had even respected and admired the younger man. In addition, Jacen Solo was gone and his twin Jaina had nearly succumbed to the Dark Side right before Rhysode's eyes.  
  
What he needed now was something low-stress and simple. He assumed that escorting this group of people would be just what the doctor ordered and then chuckled inwardly as he recalled what his father used to say about making assumptions. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined how physically and mentally draining it would be to oversee the welfare of a group of such demanding, and often annoying people.  
  
Tame? Yeah, right.  
  
At last, he spied two empty seats near the back by the refresher. Pushing his way through the narrow aisle, answering about fifty questions and offering several 'pardon me's', he finally reached his destination. Back here he would be out of the way and could hopefully catch a bit of quiet shut eye. If he had to make idle chit-chat for just one more minute, he might be forced to hurt someone despite his reputation as a well-mannered gentleman.  
  
He sunk into the seat and tried his best to fit his large frame into it as comfortably as possible. These types of public transportation never seemed to account for those of broader girth, such as himself. After draping his cloak over the empty chair next to him, he leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Sleep was going to feel glorious.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The soft, feminine voice jolted Ganner out of his restful state. He sighed heavily and opened his eyes fully expecting to see one of the young girls that had been trailing behind him since they'd boarded the ship. Instead, what he saw stunned him into silence. Standing before him was a rather petite woman, probably in her late twenties, he guessed, although the glow of her smiling face made her appear younger. Her sandy blonde hair hung straight except for two tiny braids that began at her temples and were pulled to the back of her head. To be honest, she was far from the most beautiful woman Ganner had ever seen. In fact, she was actually rather plain. However, what had him rattled was the fact that her middle was obviously round with child…. very round.  
  
"May I get to my seat, please?" she asked softly with a grin.  
  
"Oh!" Ganner exclaimed jumping up and out of her way. "I—I apologize. I didn't think these seats belonged to anyone."  
  
She maneuvered awkwardly into the chair and looked up at him. "Please, sit back down. I know I'm huge, but I really don't need both seats."  
  
Despite himself, Ganner chuckled out loud and then sat back down next to her. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Am I taking your husband's place?" he asked, ready to move if she said yes. He was sure he noticed a brief hint of sorrow cloud her blue eyes before she smiled again.  
  
"No… no. You're not," she replied quietly. "My husband is… dead."  
  
Good job, Rhysode. Open mouth and insert foot… again!  
  
"I—I'm sorry. I—"  
  
"Please," she said, reaching over and gently placing her small hand on top of his large one. "You don't have to keep apologizing. You didn't kill him." Again, she graced him with a kind smile, and he noticed that she suddenly seemed prettier than at his initial assessment.  
  
"Nasty habit, those manners," he said jokingly. "Get me in trouble all the time."  
  
She laughed lightly and it lit up her whole face. "You're the Jedi, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Guilty as charged. Ganner Rhysode at your service, ma'am." He offered her a gallant nod.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jedi Rhysode. I'm Analee Garsone." She put forth her hand expecting a handshake. Instead, Ganner, true to form, lifted it to his lips and placed a feather light kiss across her knuckles.  
  
"And I am honored to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Garsone." Why did he do that?, he wondered. Another one of those nasty habits he supposed. They were hell to break. Plus, he enjoyed the surprised look on her face as she stared down at her hand. All at once, giggles erupted from the woman sitting next to him. Is she laughing at me?  
  
"Very impressive, Jedi Rhysode. I'll bet many a woman has swooned over that tiny show of chivalry. Please, call me Analee."  
  
Ganner felt his face heating up. Am I blushing?, he wondered. If he was, then it was for the first time in his life. Strange having the shoe on the other foot. Willing the redness out of his cheeks, he regained his composure. "Then by all means call me Ganner." He flashed her one of his most dashing smiles and immediately felt his confidence return.  
  
"Oh!" Analee exclaimed sitting bolt upright in the chair. Her eyes had gotten as round as saucers as she placed both hands on her protruding belly.  
  
"Oh?" Ganner echoed. "Are you all right?"  
  
A huge smile spread across her face. Before he knew what had happened, Analee had grabbed his hand and put it on her pregnant stomach. He was about to pull it away when he felt it. The baby had just moved right beneath his fingers. He glanced up into her bright face in wonder. He'd never experienced anything like this before. The movement continued for a few more moments, and Ganner found he couldn't seem to take his hand off of her.  
  
"Feisty little thing, isn't it?" he finally said as he settled back into his chair.  
  
"You have no idea," she answered.  
  
"Maybe he's practicing to be a Jedi," Ganner teased. She peered at him out of the corner of her eyes and chuckled.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe you're right." Then Analee sighed and closed her eyes. Ganner could sense her exhaustion and wished he could offer her a more comfortable place to rest. However, this transport was not large enough to afford the passengers many comforts, much less a private cabin with a bed. In just a few minutes, he could hear the sound of her low, even breathing and knew she'd fallen asleep. Thinking that sleep sounded like a great idea, he shut his eyes and tried to get some of his own.  
  
A gentle tapping on his shoulder woke Ganner from his sleep. Forcing his eyes to open, he turned his head to see Analee awaiting his response.  
  
"I need to get to the refresher," she stated apologetically. "It seems to happen quite often these days."  
  
"Of course." He stood to allow her to pass by and then sat back down. Gazing upon the full cabin ahead of him, he found himself wondering about Analee's situation. She was apparently very near her date to give birth. By her own admission, she had no husband or anyone else with her. She seemed to be all alone except for the tiny life she carried inside her. That one had spirit, he could tell, and he had the sneaking suspicion the mother did, too. However, something about her put him completely at ease, and he didn't feel the need to lay on his boundless charm to impress her. No, Analee Garsone was the most real person he had met in quite some time, and in the midst of these perilous, war-filled days, she was a welcome breath of fresh air.  
  
"I'm back," she said suddenly appearing in the aisle next to him. Her simple smile was so open and warm. He had heard that women who were expecting often 'glowed', but had never paid it much mind. Analee proved it to be true, however. Ganner let her back in and settled back in. "That's why I sat back here close to the refresher… because I need to use it so much," she admitted.  
  
"No problem," he replied. "I should probably go check with the pilots… part of my 'official duties', you see."  
  
"Okay then. Wouldn't want to stand in the way of anything 'official'. It was nice to meet you, Jedi Rhysode," she said.  
  
"Are you so ready to get rid of me, Mrs. Garsone? I was hoping you'd save my seat. They seem to be in short supply around here."  
  
Analee seemed genuinely surprised that Ganner had promised to return and stumbled over her words. "Well… of course… I—I'll keep it safe for you." There was that smile again. He was liking it more and more.  
  
Making his way back through the crowded compartments was a nuisance to the Jedi, which he suffered by plastering a fake smile on his face and nodding his head in answer to the barrage of questions flung at him from every other row.  
  
"When will we get there?"  
  
"Are you sure the Vong aren't following us?"  
  
"Couldn't you have gotten a more comfortable ship?"  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster?"  
  
The last question was one that actually almost came from his own mouth. Luckily he caught it before it slipped out. That would have portrayed a rather poor example for a Jedi, he supposed, but being cooped up with some of these irritating people was almost more than he could stand. True, he was not a shining example of Jedi patience and calm, but these people would try the goodness of even the legendary unflappable Yoda. He was sure of it.  
  
Just as he entered the cockpit, Ganner sensed that all was not well. Fear and uncertainty were emanating from the two pilots, and they were frantically adjusting controls and pushing buttons.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked firmly.  
  
"This is not good, Jedi Rhysode. For some reason, all of our systems are failing. I've never seen anything like this before." The senior pilot stopped his ministrations and looked right into Ganner's face. "It's almost as if the ship has been sabotaged. There's no other explanation."  
  
A brief flash of panic surged through Ganner, but he quickly banished it with the Force, and calmed his nerves. "Isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
"We've tried everything," the co-pilot said. "Our only hope is to make it to the nearest planet."  
  
"Can you do it?" the Jedi questioned.  
  
The two pilots looked at one another, an unspoken conversation taking place between them.  
  
"We'll try our best."  
  
"There is no try… only do or do not," Ganner quoted. How many times had he heard Master Skywalker say those words, never thinking he'd be using them himself. "I'll go take care of the passengers. You get us to that planet." He spun purposefully on his heels and exited the cockpit.  
  
"Simple," he said to himself. "Low-stress, I said." He snorted. "I should have known better."  
  
Before he knew what he had done, he found himself in front of Analee. For some reason, he wanted to tell her first before anyone else. Looking upon her sweet face and then down to her large belly, Ganner felt a pang of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Despair? Hopelessness? Was it coming from her or him?  
  
She sensed something was wrong by the look on his face. It was a handsome face, she had noticed, except for the scar that ran down one side. Earlier he had been so friendly and laid back, but now he looked almost desperate. "Is something the matter, Ganner?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Slowly, he nodded in affirmation and sat down next to her. Taking her hand in his, he explained their dangerous situation. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2 -----  
  
Analee steeled herself against the terror the Jedi's admission had instantly inspired. It would do no one any good, especially the tiny life growing inside her, if she let the fear take over. Instead, she called upon the calm that had aided her so many times before and knew that she could face whatever came. Her child just had to live, so she pushed all negative thoughts to the back of her mind and willed them to stay there. 'Take this one step at a time,' she told herself breathing in deeply several times.  
  
Some of the other passengers weren't taking the news quite so well, she noticed. Ganner was standing at the head of the cabin trying to urge the people to remain calm and prepare for a landing. A few were obediently following his directions, but one man in particular decided to take matters into his own hands. The red-haired man, who looked to be in his forties, stood from his seat and began voicing his opinion of the situation.  
  
"This is all your fault, Jedi," he began accusingly. "It's because of you and your kind that the Vong are taking over our worlds anyway!" At first, the rest of the room had become so silent one could have heard a pin drop. However, after the man's second comment, several other passengers chimed in with their agreement. That only encouraged the first man to continue his barrage of accusations. Analee watched as Ganner silently withstood the attacks, and she marveled at his composure. His temper appeared to be completely under control.  
  
"Yeah, if you cowards would just turn yourselves over, then maybe those aliens would go back where they came from and leave the rest of us alone!" More shouts of approval.  
  
Analee felt the fury growing inside her until she could contain it no longer. "How dare you!" she yelled out from the back. All eyes turned to watch the young woman standing in the rear of the compartment. "How dare you speak to him this way when he is only here to protect us!"  
  
Ganner, along with everyone else, was speechless, and Analee took full advantage of the opportunity.  
  
"And how can you even suggest that the Jedi are to blame for what those horrible monsters, the Yuuzhan Vong, do?! Are you that stupid?!"  
  
Uh-oh. Ganner could sense the anger rolling off of the red-haired man and knew nothing good could happen if the 'discussion' continued as it was. He had to diffuse the situation quickly, even though Analee seemed to be holding her own.  
  
The man had somehow managed to maneuver himself to within inches of Analee, and was trying desperately to intimidate her with his fiery gaze. Ganner pushed his way through the throng of people who were now spilling into the aisle to gain a better view of the action.  
  
"You're calling me stupid?" the man stated arrogantly as he raked a disgusted glance over the pregnant woman. Analee met his gaze and didn't flinch. "Seems to me it's pretty stupid bringing a baby into this galaxy right during the middle of a war."  
  
"Stand down!" Ganner commanded as he finally made it to the back and thrust himself between the man and Analee. The Jedi towered over the shorter man, but despite the size difference, the man didn't appear to be afraid. The men locked eyes and Ganner's jaw was clenched tight. Someone could have cut the tension with a vibroblade… but Ganner didn't have a vibroblade, so he used what resources he had.  
  
"I said… stand… down." As he stated the order in a calm, low voice, he switched on the lightsaber he had managed to unhook as he walked down the aisle. The yellow blade thrummed to life right before the man's eyes, and a collective gasp could be heard throughout the cabin, including one from Analee.  
  
The man finally stepped back but kept glaring daggers at both the Jedi and his protected. "Now," Ganner said to the whole room as he powered down his weapon, "you all need to get strapped in to your seats. We'll be landing soon." Within a few moments, the rest of the passengers settled back into their chairs and muttered quietly between themselves about the events that had just taken place. Ganner turned to face Analee. She looked a little shaken, but he didn't know if he could sense it only because he was a Jedi or not.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked placing a strong hand on her shoulder. He cocked his head to the side awaiting her response. For some reason, he felt … responsible for this woman he had just met.  
  
"Yes… yes, I am. Thank you very much. I think I'm just going to sit back down now, if you don't mind." Analee plopped back down into her seat and began struggling with the safety restraints. Ganner sat next to her and effortlessly clicked his own into place. She huffed a few times and jerked and pulled before stopping to ask for help. "It seems my straps don't want to stretch across my huge stomach," she joked. "Would you mind giving me a hand?"  
  
"Of course not," Ganner replied kindly. He reached across to grab her straps and began pulling on them.  
  
"Do you agree with what he said?" she asked softly. He halted and looked into her eyes. //She has a few little freckles on her face//, he noticed oddly before coming back to his senses.  
  
"What? That we Jedi are the scourge of the galaxy and should be handed to the Vong on a silver platter in order to send them back where they came from? No, I don't agree at all. The Vong will never stop until they've conquered every world in existence. I've met up with a few of them… nasty creatures." He resumed his efforts and had just achieved a successful click, when Analee took him by surprise again.  
  
"That's not what I was talking about," she stated matter of factly. Again, he looked at her, and darned if she didn't seem to get more attractive every time. "I meant, do you agree that it's stupid to bring a child into the world in the middle of a war?"  
  
Whoa!… this was new for Ganner Rhysode. He didn't know much about children since his experience had not afforded him much exposure to them, especially infants. Although wartime was never a good time for anyone, he couldn't deny the surge of life he had felt under his fingertips resting inside Analee's womb and the sense of joy and light it radiated.  
  
He smiled and then answered her question with another. "The question is, do you agree with what he said?"  
  
Analee chuckled and rolled her eyes teasingly. "How did I know you were going to say that?"  
  
Ganner leaned back into his seat and said, "Well, you're not a Jedi, so I'm guessing it's that woman's intuition my mother used to go on and on about." A moment of silence passed before either said anything.  
  
"No," Analee finally muttered quietly catching his gaze once again. "No, I don't think it's stupid to have a baby during a war. What better time to give birth to a new life full of hope and promise than during a time when hopes and promises are nearly lost?" She smiled sweetly and then looked away.  
  
Ganner couldn't believe it. He was at a loss for words yet again in only a few hours time. Analee's answer was so simple and yet so eloquent. It was true that each child held unlimited potential in his or her tiny being. Each baby had the possibility of doing great good for the galaxy, and, Ganner admitted unwillingly, the chance of doing wrong. Nonetheless, there was hope. And like Analee, he decided that he preferred to focus on the good right now for he had seen too much of the bad lately. He looked over at her again to find she had her eyes closed and her head leaning back on the head of her chair.  
  
Yes, the galaxy may be falling apart piece by piece, but right now, right next to him, there was hope.  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^**^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
In less than thirty minutes from the time they strapped in, the refugees on board The Galactic Gem crash landed gently on the planet of Tridel. Even though Ganner's Jedi senses assured him that no one had died, there were several injuries, and, unfortunately, they were still on a world, which just so happened to be right on the edge of conquered Yuuzhan Vong territory. Only Ganner and the pilots knew about this tiny problem in the hopes they could allay some of the others' fears.  
  
Strangely, Ganner found he was first and foremost concerned about Analee. He had even thrown himself over her when the turbulence began and stayed there until all was still. Protecting this woman and her unborn child just seemed the natural thing for him to do… as a Jedi and as a man. Using the Force, he had cushioned the impact for her as much as possible. It gave him one humdinger of a headache, but, in his estimation, it was worth the pain.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked as he pulled away and studied her. Her hands were protectively on her belly and she tried to clear her head. The landing had left her rather rattled. She examined her own arms and felt her head.  
  
"I think I just have a few scratches, but the bruises are going to be rough going," she finally replied.  
  
"Well, we need to see to those wounds," Ganner began, digging into the supply pouch on his belt for some antiseptic. He was intent on making sure she was perfectly safe. Analee watched him in amusement for a moment before placing her hand on his forearm to stop him.  
  
"I'm fine, really. And they aren't 'wounds', just scrapes. I'll be okay." She was so calm, he thought. He should be the one doing that, not her. He was the protector.  
  
Glancing down at her round stomach, he asked, "What about the baby?" She reached out to put his hand back on her belly and smiled when he jumped in surprise.  
  
"Oh, he's fine. I think he wants to do the whole thing over again, in fact," she joked, "but I'll start my parenting a little early and say 'no'."  
  
"Good!" Ganner discovered that he had been holding his breath while waiting to hear about the baby and exhaled rather audibly.  
  
"No need to worry. We're both fine," Analee reassured him with a motherly pat on the knee and another of her calming smiles. "What about you? You're bleeding." She raised her hand and gently probed his forehead with a feather light touch.  
  
"Me?" He lifted his fingers to a stinging sensation above his eyebrow and was surprised to find blood when he took them away. The Jedi was taken aback by her question and her sincere actions. There wasn't usually anyone to be concerned about him. Even the other Jedi often suffered in silence. It had been a long time since he'd felt so… so… nurtured.  
  
"Hand me your pack," she ordered quietly while rolling up her sleeves. He placed the small med-pac in her dainty hands, and, before he knew I,t she had him skillfully bandaged up. "There!" she declared, leaning back to admire her handy work. "All done."  
  
"You're very good at that," Ganner stated crunching his face back and forth to see how well the bandage would hold.  
  
"I should be. I'm a nurse."  
  
This admission stunned the Jedi. He had assumed she was only a wife and expectant mother. He hadn't even considered the possibility that she was anything else, but after hearing it, he thought if any job suited her, it was definitely nursing. "I should have known."  
  
"What? Do you read minds?" she asked teasingly with a chuckle.  
  
"Not exactly," Ganner replied mysteriously with a dashing grin. Suddenly, the two became aware of their surroundings. Several people were crying and some were moaning in pain. He had work to do. "I need to check on the others."  
  
"I'll help you," she offered. Analee started to get up awkwardly out of her seat, but had to plop back down.  
  
Ganner admired her determination, but wasn't about to let her move a muscle. "I think you'd better just sit right here." The blonde woman shot him a look to kill.  
  
"I will not just sit right here, Jedi Rhysode," she declared, "not when I am trained to help people that are hurt." The two locked gazes for an instant, and Ganner realized he might have misjudged this female. Analee could see the surrender in his eyes and grinned. "Now, help me up from this seat, please." She held out her hand and Ganner pulled her up with a grunt and a laugh. "I'll ignore that," she added straightening her tunic.  
  
"Just remind me to stay on your good side," he quipped.  
  
"Oh, I won't let you forget it," she retorted with a quick grin. "Now, let's see to the others."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^*** 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3---  
  
Ganner and Analee spent the next few hours checking each passenger one by one. With Analee's medical expertise, the job went much quicker than if the Jedi would have had to do it alone. She was extremely efficient and skilled, Ganner noted, but with every single 'patient' she was also gentle and kind, offering a sweet smile or a tender touch. In such a short amount of time, Ganner already respected her more than most of the people he had met within the past several years… Jedi included.  
  
Analee fell back into her role as a nurse quite easily after being away from it for the past several months. She'd almost forgotten how alive she felt when tending to the needs of others. Of course, she wasn't quite as flexible as she used to be with her extended mid-section awkwardly in her way. She'd lost count of how many times she'd had to apologize for bopping someone in the head with it. Ganner had witnessed it a few times and chuckled out loud. It was a low, full laugh… very masculine, she thought, and she found she liked hearing it. His face seemed even more attractive when he let it out.  
  
But as soon as Analee caught herself thinking of Ganner's handsomeness or kindness, she quickly forced it from her mind. She was a widow… and a pregnant one at that. Not a very tempting combination for most men. And besides, she didn't need or want a man in her life. She was perfectly capable of being an independent woman and was confident that she could raise her child without the help of anyone else.  
  
Tahmis, her late husband, had seen to it that she knew how to take care of herself. He'd been great that way, she remembered fondly. She'd been only twenty-two when she'd married him. He'd been thirty-seven, so they had always assumed that he would 'go' before she did. Tahmis had insisted she learn all about finances and other important aspects of life in order to be best prepared.  
  
Tahmis… she missed him. He was—had been a doctor at the hospital where she got her first nursing position. In fact, he had been the one to help her get the job since he was also a friend of her family. They had become close friends and a formidable medical team, so when he suggested that the next logical step in their relationship was to get married, she agreed. It made perfect sense, and no one was surprised when they announced their engagement.  
  
Logic and practicality… those had been the rules by which Tahmis had lived his life, and she had learned to accept them as part of hers as well. Sure, they loved one another. Analee would never deny that. However, it had been a different kind of love than the type she dreamed and hoped for as a young girl. They were friends and companions first, and due to his practical nature, passion didn't really come into play between them. Oh, they both had plenty of it… for their careers---- not necessarily for one another, though. Tahmis thought those hopelessly romantic notions were foolish and nothing but a huge waste of time.  
  
Analee paused her ministrations and sighed. She fought back the tears that were welling up in her eyes… tears she thought she'd drained dry back when she'd first lost him. After much time to contemplate her relationship with her husband, she wasn't sure whether she was crying for what she'd had…. Or what she didn't.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ganner asked quietly laying a large hand on her shoulder. He had felt through the Force-- more than visually observed-- her dismay and was oddly compelled to comfort her. True, he'd always been a sucker for a crying female, but this time it was different. He really wanted to make it all better for her because seeing her in pain was almost more than he could bear. //What's your deal, Rhysode?// he asked himself. The way he'd been acting and the thoughts he'd been thinking since he first met Analee Garsone were rather troubling because they were so unlike his usual rakish self. Love 'em and leave 'em had been his motto for quite some time. But Analee wasn't the type of woman a man could easily leave. She was, simply put, a good person, and Ganner Rhysode felt inexplicably responsible for seeing to the safety of her and her child.  
  
What would all of his buddies say to that?  
  
Analee glanced up into Ganner's blue eyes that were filled with concern and wiped her own with the back of her hand. "I'm fine."  
  
He studied her for a second before putting his arm around her shoulder. "I don't believe you," he stated. "You've got to be tired. Why don't you sit down for a bit? I can take care of the last few by myself."  
  
"No, really, I'm—" she began, but Ganner interrupted her.  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer. Now sit down and rest for a while." He led her to an empty seat and gently pushed her into it. Analee glared angrily at him, not knowing whether to punch him for ordering her around or hug him for being concerned about her. The look of resolve on his face convinced her that he meant business, so she decided not to defy him. Besides, she was tired. Her feet were especially exhausted, which was expected of a woman at this late stage in pregnancy. Funny, but in the midst of the chaos of the past few hours, she had almost forgotten she was with child…. Almost. Her hands shot up to her belly as the baby inside began doing flip-flops. Smiling contentedly, she shifted in the seat until she was comfortable and then sat back to watch Ganner see to the remaining passengers.  
  
Ganner found the man lying unconscious and wedged between a row of seats near the front of the cabin. The Jedi instantly recognized the red hair and rolled his eyes. It was the troublemaker from earlier. A loose beam that had fallen from overhead had apparently knocked him out, and it was now stuck on top of him. He checked the man's pulse and was grudgingly happy to find he still had one. Immediately, Ganner scolded himself for thinking such a thing. It had been of the dark side, and he knew better. But the man had been really irritating.  
  
The Jedi tried to lift the durasteel beam, but it was no use. Its weight and the awkward angle at which it was jammed made it near impossible for him to lift by hand. However, Ganner had another option… the Force… and he used it with ease. Telekinesis was his specialty, after all.  
  
Analee watched in awe as Ganner ordered the others out of the way and then somehow managed to lift a large beam off of an injured passenger… without touching it. She blinked several times. //Did I really just see that?// she wondered. As she continued to observe the proceedings, Ganner hefted an unconscious form from the floor and carefully placed the man over his shoulder. Analee smirked. It was the loud mouth from before the crash. Ganner brought the man back toward Analee and placed him carefully into a seat across the aisle from her.  
  
"I know he doesn't deserve it, but will you help him?" the Jedi asked with a grin.  
  
"Of course I will," she declared, "and everyone deserves to be helped when they can't help themselves."  
  
Ganner stared at her in wonder as she moved as quickly as she could and began to examine her newest 'patient'. As a Jedi, he should have been the one stating such tidbits of wisdom, but again she was beating him to the punch. But he didn't mind… because it was Analee.  
  
She'll make a great mother, he suddenly thought watching her work so gently. Just as quickly, he felt his face heating up in another blush. He couldn't remember ever looking at a woman and contemplating her mothering abilities. It was usually the steps leading up to motherhood that he focused on. He looked away from Analee. It felt wrong to think of her in such a manner… as just another 'diversion'. She was too good for that.  
  
After a few minutes, she stopped and looked up at Ganner who was hovering over her. "There!" she stated while thrusting her hand towards him in an unspoken request for assistance. He grabbed her small hand and helped her up from the floor where she'd been uncomfortably crouched. Once she was standing, she placed her hands behind her and arched her back to stretch out the kinks. "I've done all I can. We'll just have to wait and see if he comes around."  
  
Ganner hadn't moved. He stood in front of her and couldn't tear his eyes away. Suddenly, she seemed like the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on… and he'd laid more than eyes on quite a few… but Analee's beauty was different somehow. It was more than just her pregnancy making her glow; even though Ganner was convinced it was indeed coming from within her. How had he ever thought her plain?  
  
She cocked her head to the side curiously. "I think you need to sit down now," she teased. "You don't look so good."  
  
That was a phrase he'd never heard from a woman before. Even after getting his scar, most women had found him irresistibly handsome. Now, here she was telling him he didn't look so good.  
  
"You wound me, m'lady," he replied playfully while placing a hand over his heart.  
  
"Oh! I didn't mean---," Analee stumbled over her words and then sighed. "Never mind. Has everyone been tended to now?"  
  
"Ah! Trying to change the subject, are you?" He flashed her a killer smile and it made her a little weak in the knees. At first she attributed it to the baby and her growling stomach, but deep down she knew that was not the real reason. Blushing, she turned away and busied herself with rechecking the red-haired man.  
  
Ganner was pleased to see the hint of pink in her cheeks. It meant that his charm wasn't completely ineffective against this woman. He decided to let her off the hook this time, although he was determined to make her blush again later. It made her all the more alluring.  
  
"Yes, the passengers have all been seen to, and once I'm convinced that you will sit down and rest, I'll go check with the pilots on what our next move should be."  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied softly lowering her eyes. Just as soon as Analee was settled in, Ganner gave her a wink and took off toward the cockpit. She watched until he was totally out of sight. He was so tall and broad. She caught herself studying how he looked in his black pants as he walked away and felt like a silly schoolgirl again.  
  
//Stop it, Analee!// she commanded herself silently. //You're being ridiculous!// Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Unfortunately, visions of Ganner Rhysode kept her far from relaxed. On the contrary, she found that the man had managed to stir up feelings within her that she had thought long gone. Resting her hands on her protruding belly, she forced herself to focus on the child within and eventually dozed off. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4---  
  
The stranded refugees decided to sleep on board the wrecked ship. Ganner and the pilots had checked and rechecked the vehicle inside and out to make sure it was safe. While it would provide shelter, it wouldn't do much else. There was no way The Galactic Gem would fly again without major mechanical work, and considering they were smack dab in the middle of nowhere, the chances of getting the ship fixed were slim to none--- and 'slim' had crashed and burned right along with the shields and thrusters.  
  
After discussing the results of their investigations with each other, the Jedi and the pilots all came to a similar conclusion--- someone had indeed sabotaged the ship. Ganner couldn't help but think that whoever was guilty would eventually come looking for the Gem in order to ascertain his mission's success. Therefore, he and the pilots decided it would be best to get help as soon as possible. The plan was to gather as many supplies from the ship as they could and set off in the morning for the nearest settlement. If the whole group stuck together and followed the coordinates the co-pilot was able to gather before the navigation systems failed completely, then all forty-three people might have a chance at survival.  
  
Forty-four, Ganner corrected himself. Analee's child made it forty-four.  
  
Night had descended suddenly, blanketing the planet Tridel in an inky darkness. The air was clear and brisk allowing the distant stars to shine sharply on the shipwrecked group, which sat fairly close to a campfire that had been started to fend off the chill. Several people had ventured outside the transport to check out their surroundings or get some fresh air. Ganner had recruited a few of the other men to take turns keeping watch through the night, even though he knew he most likely wouldn't fall asleep at all. He knew from experience that making the refugees feel like a team right from the start would be key in surviving this ordeal.  
  
The Jedi strode around the encampment, as any good leader would do, making sure everyone was holding up under the pressure. A few people were softly weeping, no doubt feeling hopeless despite his assurances they would make it. Most had families with them to provide the comfort they needed, but not everyone had someone.  
  
Ganner spotted Analee sitting on a large rock on the opposite side of the fire and his heart sank. There she was, an attractive, intelligent, kind woman with so much to offer… and she was alone. It just didn't seem right to him.  
  
Analee watched the handsome Jedi make his way to her place on the big rock. When his eyes had caught hers across the campfire, the friendly smile on his face told her he'd be coming over soon. He walked so confidently, yet something still seemed to be weighing heavily on his broad, straight shoulders. She was curious to find out what his burden was and to learn the origin of that nasty looking scar on his face. Most people would have had that blemish fixed as soon as possible, but Ganner hadn't. Why?, she wondered. It was merely one of the many questions about this man that she wanted to answer.  
  
He stopped when he reached her, and she scooted over to make room for him on the boulder. "It's starting to get cold out here. Maybe you should go inside," he suggested.  
  
"I'm okay," she replied. "Besides, I had to get out of that stuffy place for a while. It's bad enough my body temperature is higher than normal with my pregnancy, but throw in a bunch of stressed out people in a small enclosed space and I could barely breathe!" She laughed lightly and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Well, at least let me give you my cloak," he insisted as he undid the clasp and smoothly wrapped it around her shoulders. "There," he declared softly when he was finished. "Got to keep that little one warm," he added with a wink.  
  
Analee looked up into his face where shadows from the flames were dancing across his rugged features. "Thank you," she whispered unable to tear her gaze away from his. When he smiled back, her stomach did a little flip, and she quickly averted her eyes grateful for the darkness to hide her blush. Who was this man, and why was he being so kind to her? Tahmis had always been kind, but her insides had never quivered like they did when Ganner Rhysode simply smiled at her.  
  
"So, what happens next?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. "Obviously, we're not going to fly out of here."  
  
"That's for sure," Ganner replied jokingly. His grin faded as he continued to speak. "Analee, I'm going to tell you something. The pilots and I didn't want the others to know just yet, but I trust that you'll be able to handle this. Plus, I may need your help."  
  
Her curiosity was piqued. "Of course. What is it?" She turned her body toward him on the rock as he leaned in closer and lowered his voice.  
  
"The ship was sabotaged. Someone wanted us to crash."  
  
"Wh—what?" Analee gasped trying to comprehend the implications of his words. Be calm, Analee, she told herself.  
  
"The pilots and I found clear evidence that foul play was involved here. Although we're lucky to be alive, I'm not convinced that whoever did this won't come back to check out his handiwork."  
  
"This… this is awful!" Analee exclaimed quietly shaking her head in disbelief. "What are we going to do? We have to get these people to safety as soon as possible." Ganner grinned again. He wondered if she realized that she had used the word 'we' twice as if she and he were partners. It wasn't exactly a horrible idea, he conceded. She had already proven how capable she was even in her 'expectant' state.  
  
Ganner went on to explain the plan he and the pilots had decided on earlier as Analee listened intently. When he finished, she nodded her head once in agreement. "Yes, it's a good plan. We have to get these people out of here. And you say it may take about a week by foot to reach the nearest city?" Ganner nodded. "Oh," Analee muttered and then let her eyes drift to the fire.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ganner asked. She simply shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "Are you crying?" he said. He couldn't bear to see a woman cry. He reached over and tenderly turned her face to look at him. She was struggling against the tears, but he could tell they were about to win. Gently, he pushed a lock of hair away from her face. "What's wrong, Analee?"  
  
She didn't know if it was the stress of the past day, the heartache of the last several months, or just her hormones, but she couldn't hold back any longer. She felt the lump form in her throat and the first tear trickle down her face and all was lost. As soon as Ganner saw the first tear, he pulled Analee to him in a comforting embrace. It was just a reflex, he told himself, but holding her felt so right.  
  
"There, there. It's going to be okay. I promise," he said. He heard her laugh through the sobs. "I mean it. I'm going to make sure you and your baby are safe." At the mention of the word 'baby', Analee began a new round of sobs. "Won't you tell me what's wrong? People are starting to look at us funny." Indeed, the few passengers who were finding refuge by the fire did happen to be casting sideways glances at the couple. He took a hand from around Analee and waved at the others. "She's all right. Everything's fine. No need to worry." The onlookers finally went back to their own business and began going on board the ship. Luckily, they realized the woman needed some privacy.  
  
Ganner returned his attentions to the very distressed female in his arms. Oh, he'd held damsels in despair before, and knew that comforting them could prove to be quite enjoyable. He gave himself another inward kick for thinking that way. Analee was different. Besides the whole pregnant thing, there was just something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was no super galactic fashion model, but she still exuded femininity and beauty like no woman he'd ever known. And having her here in his arms weeping was almost too much for him to take. He just had to know what was wrong so that he could make it all right, which he was bound and determined to do for her. He'd made his promise and he was going to follow through.  
  
Gently, the Jedi pulled her away from his chest and wiped away some of her tears with his thumbs. He had no idea the unsettling effect such a small yet intimate gesture was producing on Analee. The touch of his strong hands sent a tiny shockwave through her body.  
  
"Now tell me what's wrong," he demanded softly.  
  
Analee sniffed a couple of times and wiped away a few new tears before he had the chance to touch her again. The way he was making her feel was dangerous.  
  
"You said it may take a week on foot to reach the city."  
  
"Yes?" he replied with a questioning look.  
  
"Well," Analee sighed before continuing, "my due date is in a week. In fact, the baby could come at any time now." She watched his dimly lit face as the reality of her words finally registered a hit. He was speechless. "I thought I'd be safe on some refugee world by the time it happened. I never expected this." She paused as her eyes welled up again. "Ganner, what am I going to do? I don't think I can make the trip."  
  
Sithspit!, he cursed. She's going to cry again. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had his arms around her holding her tightly against his chest. No wonder she was crying. Force, he almost felt like crying, too.  
  
He smoothed her hair and patted her back as she proceeded to weep until no more tears would come. "Don't worry, Analee. I'll think of something. I promise." Again, he heard her laugh into his chest.  
  
"All these promises," she said straightening up and wiping her cheeks again. "You don't owe me anything, Jedi Rhysode. In fact, I should be thanking you. You've been so kind to me and my baby." She glanced down at her stomach and began caressing it tenderly. "He likes this. It relaxes us both."  
  
"You keep saying 'he'. Is it a boy?" Ganner asked.  
  
"I think so. I just have that feeling. Mother's intuition again, I suppose," she added with a sweet smile.  
  
"That's much better," Ganner said.  
  
"What is?" Analee replied with a half smile.  
  
"Seeing you smile instead of cry. You're much prettier that way." He reached over once again to push that rogue strand of hair behind her ear for a second time, oblivious to the chaos running rampant inside Analee. Had he just called her pretty? And his touch… it nearly made her swoon.  
  
Get a hold of yourself, Analee!, she commanded. You will not act like some lovesick girl over a man you just met!  
  
Despite the strict orders coming from her brain, the rest of her simply wasn't paying attention. She stood up and faced the Jedi still sitting on the rock. "Going back inside?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and started to leave, but something told her not yet. She turned back to Ganner and asked, "May I thank you?"  
  
He looked a bit confused, but answered, "Sure."  
  
Analee leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead feeling him tense beneath her. He hadn't been expecting this. Then, she slowly placed another kiss on his unmarred cheek and felt his hands reflexively wrap gently around her. Next, she moved to the other side of his face and pressed her soft, warm lips to his scar. She heard his quick intake of air and was compelled to follow the trail of skin from its beginning to its end.  
  
Ganner had never been so totally caught off guard by a woman like this before. Her tender kisses were sparking a flame in him that he wasn't sure should even be there, but it definitely felt good to be burned by lips like hers. Feeling her mouth touch his scar, a mark he knew was unattractive to most, only solidified his belief that Analee Garsone was a woman like no other. She didn't flinch or shy away from his ugliness, but seemed almost to pay reverence to him with such a gentle kiss.  
  
He felt her come to the end of the mark, and didn't want it to end. Would she stop kissing him? He decided he didn't want her to, so in one quick move, he turned his head and captured her mouth with his before she could pull away.  
  
Now, Analee was the surprised one. It took a second before she understood what was happening. Ganner had taken the next step and kissed her full on the mouth. At first, she was frozen by the shock, but as his warm, full mouth kept pressing to hers in kiss after sensuous kiss, she couldn't help but respond in kind. Her hands snaked around his neck and her fingers found the hair at his nape. Never had she been kissed quite like this. Everything else just seemed to drift away leaving only them and their need for one another.  
  
One swift kick snapped Analee out of her dream world.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed jerking up and away from a breathless Ganner.  
  
"Wh-what?" he jumped up from the boulder. "Did I hurt you?" Analee nearly laughed out loud at the look of distress on his face.  
  
"No, no, not you. Him," she said pointing to her extended belly.  
  
"Oh," Ganner replied, suddenly tongue-tied and embarrassed. For once, he didn't have any suave words to smooth on her.  
  
"It's just as well," she added, avoiding his gaze. "I need to go get some sleep." Smiling weakly, she headed for the boarding ramp.  
  
"Good night, Analee," Ganner called after her.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "Good night, Ganner." Then she was gone.  
  
Ganner plopped back down on the rock, stunned. I just kissed Analee… and she's pregnant… with her dead husband's baby. Is it wrong that I enjoyed it so much?, he asked himself silently. He had enjoyed it…way too much for his own good. Thoughts of her logically led to thoughts of her unborn child, which was due to arrive anytime now. Despair crept into his mind. If she couldn't make the trip to the city, what would she do? He couldn't leave her behind. He wouldn't leave her behind.  
  
He had several hours before dawn to think of something, but even after trying for a couple of hours, all he could think of was Analee and the feel of her lips on his. He sighed as he stretched out beside the dwindling fire.  
  
This was going to be a long night. 


	5. Chapter 5

1 Chapter 5—  
  
Trauma.  
  
That had to be the reason for what had happened between she and Ganner Rhysode outside in the firelight. The trauma of the crash was causing Analee to act in a way that was vastly different from her usual, levelheaded self. Yes, she decided, that was it… trauma.  
  
Why else would she so wantonly kiss a man she had only just met? It wasn't logical--- but had it felt wonderful! Analee's lips tingled at the mere memory of the Jedi's tender kiss. He was a man who knew just how to use the sense of touch to perfection. Why, if it hadn't been for the baby kicking when he did, she might have made an even bigger fool of herself than she already had. How would she ever look him in the eye again?, she wondered. Am I missing Tahmis's attention so much that I cling to the first man who shows me an ounce of kindness?  
  
Analee made her way to the back of the passenger cabin and tried to settle into her seat for the night. After vainly shifting several times, she accepted the fact that she would probably get little sleep. Between her awkward size, recurring backaches, and the embarrassment she was suffering from the incident with the all too handsome Jedi, she merely hoped to get a few minutes of shuteye before morning.  
  
Leaning her head back, her mind immediately drifted to thoughts of Ganner… how kind he'd been since the start of the trip… how he confided in her about the suspected sabotage… and of course, how warm and strong his lips had been as he pressed them to hers time after time. These contemplations led Analee to a baffling question. She knew why she had kissed him, but what had his reason been for kissing her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was torturously long for Ganner. He thought he would at least get a few hours of shuteye, but it apparently wasn't in the cards. Wondering what to do about Analee and the long hike to the nearest settlement had him in a quandary, and, before he knew it, the first faint rays of dawn were peeking through the treetops and the local wildlife was astir in its endless cycle of daily survival. Today, the human inhabitants would be in the same boat.  
  
He knew that for her own good as well as that of her unborn child, Analee should not try to make the trip. As close as she was to giving birth, the physical exertion could be dangerous for the both of them. And so the Jedi had made a decision that he hoped would be acceptable to all. He would stay behind with her and the still unconscious passenger while the two pilots would lead the remainder of the refugees to the nearest town. Ganner had already plotted out the course the group should take and readied their available provisions. His inability to sleep had not been a total waste.  
  
Soon, others began to trickle out from inside the ship, yawning and stretching, trying to get motivated to face the day. Ganner inconspicuously watched the boarding ramp for a sign of a certain rounded female as he busied himself with stoking the cooking fire. The refugees would need to eat a hearty meal before striking out on their journey. As anxious as he was to see her, it was for conflicting reasons. First off, he wanted to apologize, but another part of him was desperately curious to see if she seemed as effected by their shared kiss as he felt. Again, he almost felt guilty for thinking such a thing considering her situation, but something about her intrigued him and not thinking about her was simply impossible.  
  
A tiny tingle traversed his spine, and he turned to see Analee descending the ramp. Despite the circles under her eyes, she still managed to radiate an indescribable feminine beauty to which Ganner was being drawn like a moth to a flame. She stopped at the bottom and placed her hands on her lower back, arching it in an attempt to stretch out the kinks. Only the Jedi seemed to notice her nearly imperceptible wince of pain. Without even realizing what he was doing, Ganner found himself directly in front of the mother-to-be.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked almost sounding timid, if that was possible for him.  
  
"Sleep? Those seats are not quite conducive to that particular pastime, I'm afraid," she replied jokingly. Keeping it light between them might be best, she told herself. Unfortunately, she made the mistake of looking up into his ice blue eyes, and, in spite of the cool color, only warmth shone there. Analee quickly looked away and an instant silence went up between them like a durasteel wall. Finally, after several painstakingly awkward moments, the silence was broken.  
  
"Analee," Ganner began and again her gaze met his, "I'm sorry. I—"  
  
"No," she interrupted. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." She took a deep breath and glanced around before continuing. "I don't know what came over me to make me act as I did last night. I've never done anything like that before! Maybe it was the trauma of the crash, or my fluctuating hormone levels, or---"  
  
"Or my undeniable sex appeal?" Ganner interjected with a half grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
  
Analee chuckled and her tension eased. "Um, yeah, sure… whatever you say, Jedi Rhysode. But whatever the cause was, I shouldn't have been so forward, and I promise you it will never happen again." She stood straight and looked him boldly in the eye. She meant what she said. At least, that was what she kept telling herself.  
  
Ganner paused and studied her face for a moment.  
  
"Never's a long time, Analee."  
  
He meant it to sound like a lighthearted bit of teasing, but instead it came out low and husky and very suggestive. Analee could tell by the look in his eyes that he was no longer joking. Then suddenly, the feel of his hand brushing ever so gently across her cheek confirmed that he hoped she would someday break that promise. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she tried to push away the feelings he stirred within her. She loved the feel of his touch but hated that it could never be anything more.  
  
Just then, the co-pilot, Syir, appeared and needed to speak privately with Ganner. He excused himself from Analee's presence, and, as he walked away, she thought she might faint. She hurriedly found the boulder from the night before and sat down to regain her composure. How was it possible that this man had so quickly gotten under her skin? Of course he was amazingly attractive, but there was more to it than that. She had never been one to be hung up on physical appearance. Something about Ganner Rhysode was beckoning to her very soul.  
  
Just then, the nerves in her stomach began to churn. She ducked behind the big rock and retched up anything and everything that had been in her stomach.  
  
'I thought this part was over months ago!' she exclaimed to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everything is going to be just fine!" Ganner practically had to shout over the myriad voices objecting to his plan. He had gathered all of the passengers and the pilots together outside the ship and explained what was going to happen. Unfortunately, most of the others weren't so convinced that the plan was a good one. They weren't taking to the idea that the Jedi sent to protect them would not be traveling with them across the planet.  
  
"Jondar and Syir are fully armed and very capable of protecting you out in forests. You'll have plenty of supplies---"  
  
"Ganner," came a tug on his sleeve. He stopped and turned to see Analee standing behind him. The pilots continued to reassure the pilots while Analee pulled the Jedi off to the side.  
  
"They're right, you know," she stated simply. "You have to go with them. They need you."  
  
Ganner studied the woman in front of him, so selfless and giving. He'd never known a female quite like Analee. "But what about you?" he asked with a slight smile. "I know you're a nurse, but do you plan on staying here and delivering your own child?" A little chuckle slipped from his lips and by the look on her face he knew instantly that she wasn't going to laugh along with him.  
  
"Don't patronize me, Jedi Rhysode," she stated firmly, her fists clenching at her sides. After all she'd been through over the past day, the last thing she needed was this. Only moments before she had thrown up for the second time in less than an hour and the pain in her back was gradually increasing from dull to something a bit more with each passing moment.  
  
"Analee, I didn't mean to—"  
  
"Please, don't," she interrupted. "I understand that you may feel a certain responsibility towards me after all we've been through, but I would be unforgivably selfish if I let you stay with me instead of insisting you go with the group. I'm sure one of the others would be just fine to leave behind."  
  
She waited for his response while he glanced back and forth from the group to Analee several times as if contemplating what he should do. Although she truly preferred to have Ganner stay with her, her conscience would never let her live in peace if she let him know that. Ganner took a deep breath, patted her on the shoulder and returned to the group. Since he was taller than practically everyone else, he easily got their attention.  
  
"If everyone will just listen to me, please!" he asserted. The small crowd quieted and waited to hear what the Jedi had to say. "As you all know, our ship was sabotaged, which is why we've ended up in the present situation." Frightened murmurs spread throughout the gathering before he continued. "Now, the pilots and I have discussed the options, and we all agree that the best choice for all of you," at this he glanced back at Analee, "is to stick with the original plan." Groans went up before the last word was even out of his mouth.  
  
He cleared his throat for one last statement. "Considering someone intended this crash to happen, we can be sure that the saboteur will be coming to check out his handy work. It's best if you all get started right away. Gather only what you can carry. Stick together, and may the Force be with you." Ganner turned around to see Analee staring dumbfounded at him, her mouth agape.  
  
"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I did," he answered with a grin. "Every single word."  
  
"And you're still staying?"  
  
"What does it look like?" he added with a sweep of his hand. "I am wholly at your service, m'lady." Ganner bowed gallantly and took Analee's hand placing a chaste kiss across her knuckles. She couldn't help but smile. After all, it was what she really wanted.  
  
Ganner was pleased to see her smile. The stress was taking its toll on everyone, especially her, he could tell. However, it would only add to her misery if he told her that it was best he be here to face whomever happened to show up. Perhaps one of the pilots might have been able to take on the Peace Brigade to protect Analee, but if it was Vong that came, he's the only one that would stand a chance.  
  
The Vong… just the word dredged up the terrible memories of the last months. The things he'd seen and experienced related to the monsters were ones he'd rather forget. And just the thought of them getting their savage claws on Analee and her child made the anger swell in his chest until he could feel his heart pounding in near rage.  
  
No, he'd not let the Vong near Analee and her baby… not if it was the last thing he'd ever do. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6---  
  
The first day passed without much incidence. Ganner organized their supplies, scouted out the surrounding area, while Analee kept watch over the still unconscious man whom they had learned was named Nikko. He had no family with him, so he had become their responsibility. Ganner watched as she tended to him the best she could in spite of her extended stomach. He noticed she had to stop every once in a while and catch her breath, and he'd lost count of how many trips she'd made to the refresher. When he jokingly mentioned it to her she responded curtly.  
  
"Talk to me when you've experienced a human being doing constant flip-flops inside of your belly!"  
  
They laughed together, but still there was a sense of uneasiness between them stemming from their kiss the night before. Both of them were unsure of what it meant and how to handle the feelings it stirred within. Ganner had always used humor and lighthearted teasing to cope with his insecurity. Analee had always chosen to simply avoid the situation and act as if it never happened, which was what she was doing now.  
  
Nightfall was once again coming and Ganner had another fire blazing outside. The evening air was chill, and he didn't want Analee to get cold. While they could have simply spent all of their time on the ship, he found he enjoyed the open air. It was something he hadn't had much of over the past few years. Too much of his life had recently been spent inside the cold hull of spaceships as he traveled around fighting against the Vong.  
  
As he lay stretched out beside the fire, leaning up on his elbow, he stared blindly into the flames. It was so quiet, apart from the sounds of nocturnal insects buzzing and chirping in the fading light, that he was forced to remember things he didn't necessarily want to recall.  
  
His first thoughts were of his parents, his mother especially. They had always been close. Klarhys Rhysode had been the epitome of social grace and highbred ideals, which she had embedded into her only son. She'd taught him how to handle people. women mostly, and he had taken to it like a Mon Cal took to water. For most of his younger years he had been an irresponsible, arrogant playboy who didn't realize that his ability to 'persuade' females of any age and race was owed to his Force powers. Now that he reflected on those times, he cringed with self-loathing. How could he have been so immature?  
  
Perhaps that was why he and his father had never gotten along. Jarvis Rhysode was the complete antithesis of his wife. He avoided society as much as humanly possible and concentrated on his business, which was one of the largest on Ganner's home planet and allowed Klarhys to continue living so lavishly. Ganner had an inkling that his father's money was the only thing his mother was interested in. She'd taken on several 'personal assistants' over the years, and Ganner figured out soon enough that these men weren't exactly well versed in the latest dictation methods. At first, he was appalled and waited for his father to do something about it. But time went by and Jarvis turned a blind eye to his wife's exploits in order to keep her happy. When Ganner saw how much 'fun' his mother seemed to be having with no repercussions, he willingly followed in her footsteps, turning his back on his father and the company he was sure to inherit someday.  
  
Although Jarvis never spoke out against his wife, he had no such reservations about his son.  
  
"Ganner, you're a disgrace to the Rhysode name," he'd said on more than one occasion. "You persist in squandering away your inheritance, your youth, and your dignity. You disappoint me, son."  
  
Ganner could see his father's face in the flickering flames of the campfire and hung his head in shame at the memory of those words and his own response. He'd laughed in his father's face, told him he didn't want the company anyway and made some derogatory comment about his father being a cuckolded old fool. After talking to his mother, who had embraced him and said Jarvis's opinion didn't really matter, Ganner had gone for a walk in their extensive gardens and found a secluded spot to sulk. Despite his outward indifference, his father's words had cut deep, but still it took a few more years and the Yuuzhan Vong to turn him around and put him on the path to redemption. Even though it was too late to show his father the man he was becoming, he was doing it for himself.  
  
Every Vong he stopped, every life he saved was one more step on his long and arduous road to becoming a man he could be proud of. one his father would have been proud to call 'son'. Maybe that's what kept driving him on, in spite of the evil he had been witness to that would have caused a lesser man to run and hide in terror. Force knew after Myrkr and Anakin's death, that's exactly what he'd wanted to do. That whole team had been too young to suffer as they did. Anakin Solo was too young to die.  
  
"It should have been me," Ganner said, not realizing he spoke out loud.  
  
"What should have been you?" Analee asked joining him near the fire. He took the ration kit she handed him but avoided her eyes.  
  
"Um, nothing. I was just thinking out loud," he replied sitting up and crossing his legs.  
  
"Do you do that often then?" she teased with a smile. Ganner couldn't help but smile in return.  
  
"Only when I'm stranded on wild planets with an unbelievably beautiful pregnant woman who is about to give birth," he added with a wink.  
  
Analee felt her face heat up. She had told herself that she was going to stop feeling so foolish around the Jedi. She knew it was silly to indulge herself in the merest thought of him romantically, so she had determined to keep him at arm's length. Besides, he couldn't really be interested in her anyway. The situation she found herself in was not a desirable one. He probably just felt sorry for her and was being kind out of his Jedi duties.  
  
Plus, she'd come to realize, he was a bit of a flirt.  
  
"I've embarrassed you, haven't I?" Ganner asked peering over at her as she nervously fidgeted with her ration kit. Analee thought she heard him chuckle, but refused to look at him. "Well, now, this is interesting." He sensed her embarrassment and debated whether to ease it instead of make it worse. Quietly contemplating his next words, he finally spoke.  
  
"What if I told you that when I said 'it should have been me', I meant that it should have been me to--," he paused for a moment before completing his sentence, "to die instead of your husband?"  
  
Analee's head snapped up and stared in shock at the man next to her. "Oh, Ganner! That's awful! Don't say such a thing!"  
  
Ganner studied her face. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he'd expected. He didn't even know why he had said what he did when he'd almost said something quite different. Quickly he wondered how she would have looked if he had said what he'd first intended.. that it should have been him to be the father of her child.  
  
I don't think she'd be much more shocked than I am at myself for even thinking it!, he contemplated. Why had he had such a thought? Surely it was just his sense of responsibility kicking into overdrive at seeing a woman like Analee in such a predicament. Of course it couldn't be anything else. They'd only known each other for barely even two days. Maybe he'd hit his head unknowingly in the crash. He brought his hand up to examine his head and found no lumps, then returned his attention to Analee.  
  
"And why is that such an awful thing to say? If it had been me, then your husband would still be alive and you wouldn't be alone without a companion or a father for your child. Doesn't sound so bad," Ganner suggested.  
  
Analee's hand jutted out and lay gently over Ganner's forearm. "No," she said softly. "It was meant to be. All things happen for a reason. I believe that. And I do have a companion.. You!" she added trying to cheer him up. "Besides, Tahmis wouldn't-" She stopped abruptly and pulled her hand away to busy herself with the ration pack again.  
  
Ganner sensed that she had been on the verge of revealing something important and his curiosity got the better of him. "Tahmis wouldn't what?" he prodded.  
  
"Nothing," Analee responded quickly before finally sticking the stubborn food pack under his nose. "Would you open this, please?" Ganner paused and then took the pack from her hand.  
  
"You're avoiding my question, Mrs. Garsone," Ganner chided playfully as he opened the package with one small jerk and handed it back to her. Finally, he caught her eyes and urged her to tell. "It's not like we have other pressing business to attend to, and besides, I'm a good listener." He could tell she was wavering so he continued his coaxing. "How about we make a deal? You tell me something personal about you and then I'll tell you something about me? Sound fair?"  
  
Analee's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Aren't you assuming that I'm interested in learning more about you?" she replied teasingly. "Okay, you've got a deal, but--- only if you tell me anything I want to know.. anything." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
Ganner inhaled sharply through his mouth. "You drive a hard bargain, m'lady. All right then. I concede to your conditions."  
  
Analee licked her bottom lip and breathed deeply. "Okay," she said with a small nod. "Tahmis.. Tahmis didn't know about the baby," she stated quietly. She looked at Ganner and saw his brief look of shock. "He was quite a bit older than me, and he preferred not to have children. He felt his calling was as a doctor, helping the galaxy in that respect. He thought having children would. hinder his ability to focus on his duty." Saying the words aloud sounded ridiculous to Analee's ears now, but when Tahmis had said them, it had seemed to make more sense.  
  
Ganner was speechless. How could a man not want to have children, especially with a woman like Analee? He was dumbfounded.  
  
"Didn't he like children?" he asked, his clear blue eyes fixed on Analee's shadowed face.  
  
"Oh, he liked them. sort of. Don't get me wrong, Tahmis was a good man."  
  
"I'm sure he was," Ganner interjected trying to keep Analee from feeling the need to get defensive.  
  
"At first, I agreed to not having children. I was still rather young and just starting out in my career. But as time passed, my feelings on the matter changed. I tried to discuss it with Tahmis, but he always put me off. When he left on his last mission, I hadn't yet told him that I was secretly trying to become pregnant. I thought if it happened, then he would have no other choice but to accept it and be happy. He'd been gone almost two months when I found out. I wanted to wait and tell him face to face. but I never got the chance. He was killed soon after our last contact."  
  
Analee was gazing into the fire now. Facing her own demons, Ganner assumed. "Well now," he muttered after a few moments of silence, "that was heavy."  
  
Analee chuckled nervously. "I was so worried about how I was going to tell him, and now I guess I don't have to worry about that." She fought down the tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I loved my husband, Jedi Rhysode. He was a good man."  
  
Ganner didn't respond. He knew she wasn't really trying to convince him of her love for her husband. She was trying to convince herself. Instead he changed the subject.  
  
"Okay, then, what will it be?" he declared, sitting up straight before leaning back on his elbows. "What mystery of my past would you like to know about? My childhood? My reckless youth? My many romantic and/or military conquests?"  
  
"Your scar," she stated plainly and without hesitation. Ganner paused with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"My scar?" he repeated, his hand reflexively coming up to touch the mark on his face.  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure that's what I said. Your scar."  
  
"You had this all planned out, didn't you?" he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I'll never tell," she answered with a demure smile.  
  
"Well, then," he began, "what exactly would you like to know about it?"  
  
"Everything. How you got it.why you still have it. Most people would have had it removed." The baby kicked and she brought her hands to her stomach, rubbing it gently back and forth as she waited for Ganner to tell his story.  
  
"I'm not most people," he offered. Taking a deep breath and pulling up to a seated position, he began his tale as he stared into the flames of the fire.  
  
"I know you'll find this hard to believe, but I was once arrogant and vain."  
  
Analee chuckled lightly under her breath. "Are you going to let me tell this story or not?" he asked. She immediately stopped laughing and nodded her head.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now, where was I?"  
  
"You were arrogant and vain," she reminded him. He shot her a phony exasperated look and she tried not to laugh again.  
  
"Right, well, I was both of those things. I thought I was better than everyone else in the galaxy, in fact I was convinced of it. Even at the Jedi Academy where I trained, I looked down my nose at most of the others, even those who were more experienced than I was. I suppose I was the result of an overindulging mother and extreme wealth."  
  
Analee shifted to get comfortable but she kept getting little pains in her lower back. Ignoring them, she continued to listen to Ganner's story.  
  
"When the Vong first invaded, we didn't know much about them. I simply assumed since I was a Jedi and could use the Force that if I ever came up against one, it would be no contest. Surely I, a trained Jedi knight, could easily dispose of this newest threat." He paused and snorted through his nose.  
  
"I was on Garqi, ever hear of it?" Analee shook her head no. "A few of us were trying to liberate some of the inhabitants who'd been taken captive by the Vong. To make a long story short, in my overconfidence, a Vong warrior showed me that my whole life up until then had been a lie. I'd been fooling myself for years, and in the process I had risked the lives of innocent others." His hand traced the line that ran from above his left brow all the way down to his jaw line.  
  
"The scar is a reminder. It constantly tells me that I'm no longer that Ganner Rhysode, self-serving and egotistical child in the Force. I'm a different man. one that others can count on. one my father would be proud of-if he were alive."  
  
He stopped talking and all Analee could do was stare at him.  
  
"Your father would be very proud of you, Ganner. I'm sure of it. You're a good man," she added. He glanced over and offered a smile. She was so refreshing to be around. not a Force-wielding Jedi, not a hotshot pilot, not a dishonest politician. No, she was simply Analee.  
  
"Thank you," he said graciously. Analee shivered and Ganner was instantly offering his cape. However, she refused it.  
  
"I think I'll go back inside and try to get some sleep, if that's possible in my condition," she mused. She struggled to stand up and Ganner was right there again to assist in her time of need. She regained her balance, patted him on his arm and walked away. "Goodnight," she called back over her shoulder.  
  
"Goodnight," he called back.  
  
Settling back onto his mat by the fire, his mind drifted away to other not so comforting thoughts of the mission on Myrkr. The look of terror and rage on Jaina Solo's face as she spewed Force lightning from her fingertips in order to regain her brother's dead body. the heartbreak they all felt knowing Jacen Solo had been left in the clutches of the Vong, and then later the deep grief as they felt his life force being snuffed out for good. All of those memories were fresh wounds, not likely to be healed for Ganner anytime too soon.  
  
After all of the losses this war had caused, what was he supposed to believe about the Force anymore? It certainly wasn't helping the Jedi win against the Vong, so what good was it? Aside from stopping minor criminals and performing meaningless telekinetic tricks, what was he worth now? He sure didn't feel very important, but maybe helping Analee and her baby would give him some purpose in life, if only for a few more days.  
  
** Ganner!**  
  
He jumped up the instant he heard, or rather felt the call. It was coming from inside the ship.  
  
"Analee!" he shouted as he ran up the boarding ramp and tore down the aisles. Searching frantically from one side of the cabin to the other, he couldn't find her. Then he heard a low moan coming from the refresher in the back. He charged down the aisle and ripped open the door only to find Analee sprawled out on the floor groaning in pain.  
  
"Analee! Wh-what is it?" he exclaimed. His heart was beating at hyper speed as he knelt beside her and lifted her to a sitting position.  
  
"I-I'm having a baby," she muttered, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Yes, luv, I know you're having a baby. I'm not blind, you know, " he teased.  
  
"No!" she yelled grabbing him by the shirt collar and yanking him to within inches of her sweat-streaked face. "You don't understand! I'm having a baby RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Oh," was all he said. 


	7. I don't know nuthin' 'bout birthin' no b...

And now. Chapter 7---a.k.a.. "I don't know nothin' 'bout birthin' no babies!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now?," Ganner asked, "as in this very minute?!"  
  
Analee responded with a loud moan and then squeezed his hand with more force than he'd ever imagined she could possibly muster.  
  
"I'm going to take that as a yes," he added with a wince. Through a clenched jaw, she shot him a look to kill. After a few seconds, she released her death grip and breathed deeply.  
  
"Sorry about your hand," Analee apologized as she watched him rub his numb fingers. He looked at her in wonder. Only seconds before she had been glaring daggers, and now she was all sweetness and light.  
  
"Let's get you moved to a more comfortable spot." Ganner stood and carefully helped her into the main cabin area. However, before he could get her seated, another contraction hit causing her to cry out and double over in pain. She buried her head in his shirt, and he held her up. Even without the Force, he could feel her anguish and almost came unglued when she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Soon enough, the pain subsided and Ganner quickly got her situated in a reclining seat before the next round began. Analee's breathing was coming in three quick little bursts followed by one longer one. He assumed it was some type of breathing technique.  
  
"It. helps. me. handle the.pain," she huffed. She was breaking a sweat, her light brown hair plastered to her flushed face. Ganner reached out and smoothed it back tenderly, trying to appear calm and in control for her sake. Force knew he was about ready to crumple from the pressure.  
  
"I'm going to help you, but I may need you to guide me through the particulars. Believe it or not, I've never delivered a baby before," he added with a wink.  
  
Analee managed a brief smile before her eyes widened and the next pain overtook her body. Ganner grimaced. He didn't think he could take it much longer--- seeing her in agony he could do nothing to ease.  
  
Or could he?  
  
Suddenly an idea sprang into his mind. Maybe there was something he could do to help Analee. Ganner waited until the worst was over, and then shared his plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think it will work?" she asked hopefully, finally at the point where she was willing to try anything to make it stop hurting.  
  
Ganner nodded confidently. "Yes, I do," he stated firmly.  
  
"Okay, then," she agreed. "Try it now because I feel another one coming on."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ganner gently placed his large hands on Analee's protruding abdomen. Her muscles were tensing, gearing up for the impending contraction, and he closed his eyes to concentrate. Finding the last remaining strand of calm within himself, Ganner reached out to Analee through the Force. It took a few seconds to find her. He wasn't very adept at this kind of mental connection, but he hoped to take away the burden of some of her pain.  
  
Then he found her.  
  
A flash of light was followed immediately by a jolt of blinding pain that nearly took his breath away. He bit back a cry of his own and focused on being strong for Analee. In a moment, although not soon enough for his liking, the pain stopped and he opened his eyes.  
  
"How. was that?" he asked her weakly. "Better?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, "much better. It must have worked."  
  
Ganner forced a smile. "I told you it would. Did you doubt me?"  
  
She managed a weak laugh as she shifted in the seat. "No, no doubts here."  
  
"So, um, how much longer do you think this is going to take?" he asked patting her hand. She raised one eyebrow and gave him 'the look'. the one he'd gotten from plenty of other people over the years whenever he stuck his foot in his mouth-his father, his teachers-the list went on and on. "Forget I said that," he added apologetically.  
  
Suddenly, he felt her fingers tightening around his and knew it was time for another dose of pain relief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His face hurt.  
  
And it took him a second to realize why. It was because he'd been smiling non-stop for the past hour. Glancing over at Analee, her newborn son nestled snuggly in her arms, Ganner once again felt the rush of warmth and joy flood his soul. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, "Look! Look at that, you Vong scum! I've just helped bring a new life into existence and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
It was a miracle.  
  
Taking away some of Analee's pain had allowed her body to focus more on birthing the child within. At first, he didn't know how long he could last. Labor pains were excruciating! But as he looked at Analee, he realized that women all over the universe survived childbirth everyday. Surely he--- a highly trained Jedi knight-could bear a few hours of discomfort for the sake of procreation.  
  
Luckily, the urge to push came upon Analee rather quickly, and as Ganner stood by ready to assist, the tiny, wrinkled body of her son appeared pure and untouched.  
  
He was in awe.  
  
Being a Jedi had given him the opportunity to witness many amazing things- some he'd even been directly involved in. But this. nothing could ever top the perfection of seeing a new life born into the universe.  
  
His gaze traveled between mother and son, Analee appearing nearly as angelic as her baby. True, her hair was mussed, some of it still matted to her forehead, and her cheeks were flushed from the exertion of pushing. At first glance, the expression on her face showed exhaustion, but the happiness shining through her eyes and smile told a different story.  
  
Ganner recalled how he had encouraged her one minute and then soothed her the next. Then, just when he thought she could push no longer and he could bear no more shared pain, the baby had emerged, landing right into his oversized, trembling hands. He struggled to hold the infant carefully as if he were the most fragile thing in existence.  
  
Sobs of pure joy had erupted from Analee as he laid the babe upon her chest. He had to admit, a few tears managed to escape his own eyes as well. Was it possible to feel such tenderness toward a person that had only been alive for mere hours and didn't even yet have a name?  
  
Yes, it must be because Ganner was feeling that way right this very minute.  
  
"Here's a drink of water for you," he said offering her a cup. "You must be thirsty after all of that."  
  
Analee glanced up, her face aglow with the radiance of motherhood. "Thank you," she said taking a sip. She handed the cup back to Ganner and resumed gently caressing her tiny son's face. It seemed he was the center of the universe for her, but Ganner couldn't fault her for that. Just the few moments he'd held the baby were the closest he'd ever been to heaven. Seeing what could possibly come from the love of two people was humbling.  
  
Seemed humility was a recurring theme in his life these days.  
  
"Ganner," she beckoned. He returned to crouch down by her side. "I. I don't know how I could ever thank you enough. Words just can't express how grateful I am for all you've done. I.I--."  
  
Ganner held up his hand. "You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad everything worked out and that I could be here to help you." He reached over, touched the baby's cheek with his large finger, and then looked back up to gaze into Analee's blue eyes. "Believe me, it's been my pleasure. Now, you and your little guy need to get some rest." He stood up, but then leaned back down to place a sweet kiss on the baby's forehead and then on Analee's.  
  
"You're a good man, Ganner Rhysode," she whispered.  
  
And for the first time ever, he actually felt like it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Nikko Binaldi raised himself to a seated position and glanced around the empty passenger cabin. The place looked faintly familiar, and as he slowly stood it all came rushing back to his memory. He replayed it all in his mind, up until the last thing he remembered. the ship descending wildly to the planet below, and then the heavy metal beam headed right for his.  
  
His hand immediately reached up to touch his head and winced in pain at the tenderness his encountered. He must have been knocked unconscious--- but for how long? Had he missed it all?  
  
The bile formed in his gut and seeped up to his throat. No one else was around, so that could only mean.  
  
He ran to the exit ramp but had to shield his eyes from the painfully bright sun.  
  
"Well, hello there, sleeping beauty."  
  
Nikko's head jerked to his left at the sound of the voice and immediately wished he hadn't moved. He groaned in pain and rubbed the back of his neck. The speaker ventured into Nikko's line of vision, and Nikko moaned again at the sight of the dark haired Jedi.  
  
"You," he growled, barely able to get the sound out of his parched throat.  
  
"Yes, it's me, your very best friend," Ganner mocked. "Good to see you're awake. We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to snap out of it."  
  
"We?" Nikko asked in urgent curiosity quickly surveying the clearing around him. Off to his right sitting with her back leaning against a large rock was the woman from the ship. the pregnant one that couldn't keep her mouth shut. Only now she wasn't pregnant but was cradling a tiny infant in her arms.  
  
"Of all the rotten luck," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Good morning!" she called from her resting place. "Why don't you join us for breakfast?"  
  
While he couldn't stand the thought of sharing the company of these two, Nikko couldn't deny that his stomach was extremely empty and desperate for food. Taking slow, cautious steps, he finally reached the woman and lowered himself to the ground across from her. The Jedi was right behind him and started to sit as well.  
  
"Wait, Ganner," she said. "Will you hold the baby so I can check our friend's head out?"  
  
The Jedi glanced warily down at Nikko and then back to the woman who's face seemed warm and caring today, unlike the banshee unleashed on the ship. Ganner carefully took the baby from her and situated him in the crook of one arm while using the other to help the woman to her feet. She wobbled uneasily for just a moment before taking the few steps it required to reach Nikko's side.  
  
"I'm still a little weak," she admitted with a small smile before plopping softly down next to him. "Now, let me that bump."  
  
She began to tenderly prod around Nikko's head and ask him questions to see if he was mentally alert. All the while he continued to nervously glance around the clearing, none of which was missed by the Jedi.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Nikko dared to question even though he was fairly certain he already knew the answer.  
  
"They're gone," Ganner answered, noting the flicker of anxiousness that flashed in Nikko's eyes. "Gone with the pilots to find the nearest settlement."  
  
"Oh," Nikko uttered, almost sounding disappointed.  
  
The baby in his arms wiggled and fussed as if on the verge of crying, and Ganner began to sway gently back and forth on his feet. The baby settled back down after the big man offered some calming words.  
  
"What day is it? How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
Analee returned to her resting place against the rock and gestured for Ganner to hand the baby back to her, which he did with the greatest of care. She then proceeded to explain their situation to Nikko.  
  
"We've been stranded here for almost six days now," she said. "You do remember that the ship crashed, right?"  
  
Nikko nodded while doing the calculations in his head. They were late.  
  
"Well, Ganner believes that the ship was sabotaged and that was why we crashed. The rest of the passengers left five days ago to find help and, according to the charts, should be reaching the nearest town in another day or so. As you can see, I was unable to make the journey-as were you--, so Ganner kindly stayed behind with us."  
  
Here she paused and gazed over at the Jedi who had seated himself next to her, offering him a loving smile. Nikko looked away, the pain their exchange caused too much to bear. It hadn't been so long ago that he had been the object of a woman's love and admiration.  
  
But not now.  
  
"So, now we're just waiting to be rescued," she added before turning her attention to her fussy child. After a few moments of trying to soothe him, she realized that there was only one thing that would satisfy him. "If you two will excuse me, I need to go inside and feed this little guy his breakfast." She struggled to stand, and Ganner was once again quick to offer his assistance.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, totally oblivious to the effect she was having on the Jedi. Nikko watched as his gaze followed her all the way up the ramp and lingered for a second even once she was out of sight. He could see the slight smile of contentment on Ganner's face and his heart constricted again. He needed to get his mind off of Evette.  
  
"So, now we just wait for someone to show up?" he asked snapping the Jedi out of his infatuated stupor.  
  
Ganner cleared his throat and turned to face the red-haired man. "The pilots have our coordinates. As soon as they can, they'll send help." Again he plopped down onto the ground across from Nikko. "Until then, I guess you'll just have to enjoy Analee's and my company."  
  
Nikko snorted. "Analee? So that's her name?" he spat distastefully, regretting his words once he saw the snarl curl Ganner's lips. His scar made him look even more menacing.  
  
"Yes, that is her name, and if it weren't for her you wouldn't be alive right now, so I'd watch your tone if I were you."  
  
Nikko eyed the Jedi in confusion, so Ganner explained. "Analee is a nurse. If not for her medical skill, that bump on your head would have been the death of you. Lucky for you, she believes in helping everyone. no matter his IQ. A 'thank you' might be nice."  
  
Nikko chuckled and nodded at Ganner. He couldn't fault the man for defending the woman he loved. He had done the same plenty of times. only the last time it hadn't been enough.  
  
"I deserved that," Nikko admitted, still gazing around a bit too nervously for Ganner's liking. "So, we've been here for six days, and no one has shown up at all? No other people live around here?"  
  
Curious questions, Ganner thought. "I've scouted around and there are no signs of sentient life forms anywhere nearby. It's been relatively quiet. Why? Expecting someone?" Nikko's eyes betrayed him, even if his flash of guilt was short-lived, and Ganner jumped instantly to his feet. The snap- hiss of the Jedi's lightsaber jolted Nikko to his feet, as well and he soon found himself backed up against the hull of the transport.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?" Ganner accused with a low, threatening voice. "You sabotaged the ship and sold out all those people. and Analee."  
  
The thrumming of the blade sounded unbelievably loud in Nikko's ears, but he wouldn't cave so easily. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Ganner moved in closer, his face within inches of the other man's. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. friend. So who is it? Who's coming to check out your handiwork? Peace Brigade? Vong? Tell me who the hell it is!"  
  
"Ganner!"  
  
Both men snapped their heads around to see Analee standing on the ramp, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Ganner, what are you doing?!" She moved quickly down the ramp and over to them.  
  
"Stay out of this, Analee," Ganner warned. "Our friend here is the one who caused the crash, and we were just having a little chat."  
  
"I-I am not!" Nikko asserted. "He's nuts!"  
  
"Ganner, I'm sure that if we handle this in a calm, peaceable manner-"  
  
"Analee," Ganner stated calmly, "go back inside the ship while I talk to Nikko."  
  
Analee looked first at Nikko's terrified face and then at Ganner's, which was showing barely contained rage. She had never seen him so fiercely determined.  
  
"Are you sure he's the one?" she asked.  
  
"No! I'm not! I haven't done anything! I swear!" Nikko protested, Ganner never easing up on his suspect.  
  
"Then why have you been looking around like a kid with a secret? You're expecting someone and I want to know who it is--- NOW!!!" Ganner swung his blade up right next to Nikko's face, the light causing the man to wince.  
  
"Ganner!" Analee cried out ready to pull his hand away from Nikko.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Nikko yelled. Analee stopped in her tracks. "It was me," he admitted.  
  
Ganner pushed the man back into the hull and took a step back flipping off his saber as he did. He glanced over at Analee to see a look of terror and disbelief on her face.  
  
"Who is it?" Ganner asked, more calmly now. "Who is coming for us?"  
  
Nikko straightened himself up and glanced ashamedly over at Analee before looking back at Ganner.  
  
"Peace Brigade," he stated as he hung his head.  
  
Ganner felt the anger rise inside him, but fought it down when he saw the fear on Analee's pretty face. He knew she was already imagining the horrors she might face along with her new child if the Peace Brigade captured them. It was common knowledge that captives of the Brigade had limited options. They would either be sacrificed to the vulgar Yuuzhan Vong gods or turned into barely recognizable slaves doing the vile bidding of their Vong masters. Ganner had seen firsthand the life such slaves would endure, and it wasn't an outcome he was willing to accept. He had helped her and her son survive this far.  
  
He wasn't about to give up now. 


End file.
